


Black Mamba|| Jakehoon

by That1multistan



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love?, I'm really obsessed with enemies to lovers i'm sorry, Jakehoon, M/M, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Sunki, jaywon, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1multistan/pseuds/That1multistan
Summary: Sunghoon is part of an underground crime organization called Black Mamba, they are a gifted community and have been running crime in Seoul for as long as anyone can remember- until a new gifted organization, the Port Mafia emerge from the ruins of the Yokohama. In the Port mafia, Sunghoon meets the most beautiful yet deadly person he's ever seen- Jake Shim.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Black Mamba members

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Black Mamba don't forgive easily" he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of the other boys ear. "Leave now or you'll regret it".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Black Mamba members:_ **

- _LEE HEESEUNG: Second- in-command, ruthless, hates rival groups and wants them eliminated, is completely trusted by their leader_

_Ability: Telekenisis_ ( He can move objects etc with his mind)

\- _PARK SUNGHOON: One of the oldest members, cold, isn't really close to anyone, not trusted by the leader_

_Ability_ : _Ice manipulation_ ( He can manipulate the cold and ice and create objects/weapons out of ice)

- _KIM SUNOO: Cheerful, has mood swings, can be really aggressive with people, member of one of the small assassin groups within the Black Mamba called the Principis_

_Ability: Precognition_ ( He has the power to see into the future and learn about events that haven't yet happened)

\- _YANG JUNGWON:_ _Extremely skilled, leader of an assassin group called the Principis, is trusted by Heeseung and is considered one of the most loyal members_

_Ability: Plant manipulation_ ( He can manipulate all forms of plant life nearby and mutate it into anything he wishes such as weapons)

a/n: I don't own all of these pictures CTTO~


	2. Port Mafia members

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should be scared of us" the other boy replied, his lips twisting into a smirk as he stepped forward, his eyes meeting the others in a challenging manner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Port Mafia members:

_\- OGAI MORI: Leader of the Port Mafia, moved the organization to Seoul because of the destruction in Yokohama, cunning, doesn't trust a lot of people, cruel, manipulative, cares about Yokohama and the legacy of the Port Mafia_

_Ability_ : UNKNOWN

_\- SHIM JAEYOON (JAKE): One of the most powerful members of the port mafia, he's close to Nakahara Chuya but they argue a lot, he can be bloodthirsty, his appearance is deceptive; he's more dangerous then he appears to be, the best sniper, one of the executives_

_Ability: Shapeshifting_ (he can shapeshift into any human, animal or being he wishes to be)

_\- PARK JONGSEONG (JAY): He's incredibly powerful but some of the members (Ni-ki) just can't take him seriously, is really friendly and funny despite being part of a mafia, respects Mori a lot, is a part of one of the small assassin groups within the Port Mafia called the Black Lizard_

_Ability: Hallucination_ (he can cause other people to see, feel or hear things that aren't real/ happening)

_\- NISHIMURA RI-KI (NI-KI): Jake is really overprotective of him, his power is underestimated but is really useful, apart from his ability he's physically strong and is skilled with many weapons, makes fun of Jay a lot, is intimidated by Chuya, one of the members of the assassin group within the port mafia called the Black Lizard_

_Ability: Dream walking_ ( he can enter other people's dreams and communicate with them from their dreams)

_\- NAKAHARA CHUYA: Gets irritated frequently, one of the main executives of the Port Mafia, feels little to no remorse for anything, is close to Jake but gets annoyed at him sometimes, actually quite reasonable and rational, very loyal_

_Ability: Gravity manipulation_ ( he can manipulate and make gravitons and he can also alter the gravity of anything he touches)

a/n: I don't own all of these pictures CTTO~

**Author's Note:**

> I love BSD sm and I really wanted to do a fic with BSD and ENHYPEN!  
> Thanks so much for reading this mess- follow me on twitter @jake_enhyphenix I don't bite (this is a lie but still) comments and kudos wouldn't hurt❤️


End file.
